


Criminal Minds: Paraphilia

by lovetodt



Category: Criminal Minds, The Devil's Child
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodt/pseuds/lovetodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>虽然是个恶搞，但是黑得丧心病狂（大概一个都没放过。。。</p><p>警告：<br/>特别瞎！特别瞎！特别瞎！<br/>女装癖！Rossi   <br/>性别倒错！Hotch<br/>M！Foyet   <br/>暴露狂！Rotha（Devil）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal Minds: Paraphilia

 

BAU来了个新主管，据说以前是个神学教授。

但Aaron Hotchner和David Rossi分别证实不认识这么个人。

于是半天时间BAU已经充满了各种流言，从职场腐败高层已把手伸向FBI，到新主管Rotha先生无所不能，再到他传说未婚性取向不明。

Aaron Hotchner觉得他唯一能得出结论就是这人大概很帅。以及局里到底怎么做的入职前审查，还能不能好了真是，一群侧写师就研究这个。

“呃，Aaron。有人打电话到我那留言问你有没有空，他等你一起吃晚饭。你是留错电话号码了吗？”Rossi从门边伸了个头进来，“哦，他说他叫George Foyet。”

“George Foyet给你留言说要找我吃晚饭？”Hotch皱眉，抬头看着他，一边手已经按在了快速警报的按钮上，“而你想问的就只有我是不是留错电话号码了？”

“Aaron，我们都知道他已经死了，也许是你哪位热爱恶作剧的恋人。” Rossi关了门走到他面前，Hotch盯着他的领口，今天里面好像是白色丝绸衬衫，镶了珍珠的那种。

“你在说你自己吗？”Hotch扒拉开他的西装。

“是内线电话，主管办公室打来的。”Rossi又往他身前凑了凑，“Aaron，我听说你已经表示不认识他了，介绍一下呗。”

“Dave。”Hotch咽了下口水往后退了退，“要么我们的新任主管被人挟持，要么他看我特别不顺眼。不管哪种我都不觉得对方能等到我们在这完事。”

Rossi遗憾地耸肩，一把搂住了Hotch的腰，“那走吧，其实我个人希望是前者。”

电梯门打开的时候，Hotch看见了他觉得一辈子都不可能再看见的人。

他看见了George Foyet，本人。

然后脑子一片空白的Hotch迅速掏枪，在Rossi来得及拉他之前，射击。

然后就没有然后了。2米的距离，他连Foyet的头发都没射中——车库里莫名刮起了大风，而Foyet瞬间就到了20米以外，某个人怀里。

“别瞄脸啊。”那人穿着件斗篷。

Hotch想骂人，这安保怎么回事，穿这样带着个杀人犯都进了BAU停车场了！

“脸修起来可麻烦了，除了脸和那里，别的地方随便打。”那人大方地拍了下Foyet的肩膀，朝Hotch晃过来，“我是Alexander Rotha。”

Hotch木着一张脸看他，枪还指着他的胸口，“你要怎么证明？”

这实在是不能怪他不信，至今为止，他还没见过这位新任主管。

怎么看怎么不像FBI的BAU新任主管泰然自若地无视了他的枪，走到电梯边，用指纹和虹膜认证开了门。看着闪烁的Alexander Rotha这一长串字母，Hotch抿了抿唇，把枪塞了回去。

“George想约你吃饭。”Rotha主管裹着他的斗篷又晃了回去，“我订了餐厅。”

看着乖乖跟着他上了车的Foyet， Rossi转头问Hotch，“你觉得那是活人吗？”

“比起这个我更想知道我现在辞职还来得及吗？”Hotch把钥匙扔给了Rossi，“所以这就是BAU的新任主管？”

职场腐败高层已把手伸向FBI——好像有点道理。

新主管Rotha先生无所不能——能把明明已经死了的George Foyet弄得活蹦乱跳并且瞬间移动十多米，似乎也不是错误。

传说未婚性取向不明——绝对是对的。

所以BAU的大家专业能力并没有什么问题嘛，Hotch欣慰的想，不过他很快就不想了。Rossi上车之后脱了西装，然后Hotch的眼睛就没离开过他的衣服。

丝绸的，镶珍珠的，女式，衬衫。

还好他不知道另一辆车里斗篷敞开的Alexander Rotha里面什么都没穿。

最后这餐饭他们没吃成。

——各回各家干该干的事情去了。

 

* * *

 

 

这天JJ告诉Hotch有新案子的时候，Hotch很罪恶的觉得特别开心——Alexander Rotha比Erin Strauss还能让他想发疯，大概这时候就算有人报案自家猫丢了当地警方求助上来他也会接。

辞职信递过去被直接烧掉，并且对方特别认真的握着他的手说BAU需要他，Hotch拒绝提醒自己那手刚刚还和纸一起在火里。

而主管Rotha先生最特别的本事就是不管怎样斗篷都不会打开。

George Foyet莫名其妙就成了Rotha的助理。Hotch倒是确定几乎寸步不离地呆在Rotha身边的Foyet肯定没法去杀人。何况他到底算是人还是活尸都不好说——估计也杀不死。至于他不小心露出来的那些伤痕，不管是谁弄的，反正Rotha没管，那最好还是不要去追究了。

Hotch觉得心特别累，连Rossi送的最新款的唇膏都不能抚慰他的心灵，他迫切的需要出外勤。

Rotha主管特别让Hotch到自己办公室表示，他也要去。

Hotch差点一口气提不上来，“那George呢？”你走了Foyet没人看着出门捅人谁负责。

“我的助理当然和我一起去。”主管说得理直气壮。

“出外勤这事儿还挺危险的。Alex你没有经验，还是在这里支援我们吧。”由于每次称呼Rotha都被纠正，BAU小组长在见到自己新任主管的第二天就被迫改口叫Alex，此刻他为了自己的心理健康试图再挽回一下，“而且局里还有那么多事。”

“带着George我可以远程办公。”Alex骄傲地抬头。

Hotch觉得坐在旁边的Foyet看他的眼神都充满了怜爱。危险啥啊，摔！这两才是危险的根源吧。

Alex霸气地一挥手，桌上的文件洒了一地，“就这么定了。”

Hotch假装没看见他不小心露出来的大腿。

于是就这么去了。

Morgan偷偷表示新任主管看上去比前任好多了，可惜这一次没有尸体不能拿现场图吓他。

Kate强烈怀疑一副神父打扮的主管万一遭遇unsub能跑得动吗。

Reid在猜测他是不是和自己一样不会用枪。

知道部分内情的JJ看着今天抹了个绿色唇彩的Hotch只想说，为了当地警方的心理健康着想组长你下飞机之前记得卸妆。

至于为什么没人质疑Foyet——人家都死过一次了，现在好端端的和你坐在一个飞机里，还能质疑什么呀！Rossi表示就不要摧毁自己的三观，当是长得特别像并且同名的另一个人算了。

而一路上Hotch都在担心Foyet会不会突然掏出把刀血洗机舱。

哦，案子。

报案的是个精神分裂症患者，说孩子丢了，一年总要报个两三次。故事编得天花乱坠，前言不搭后语，从来没人当真。这次遇上个好奇心过剩的新手，调查了下发现她还真生过个孩子。

从生下来就没了影。

一查发现女精神病人丢孩子还有好几起，就报告了FBI。

没吃药的精神病压根没法问口供，问三个人能问出八个版本，问了半天得出结论，受害人的共同点是她们都是精神病患者，生过小孩，偏偏还是不同的医院。

简直多余浪费这时间。

最后还是Foyet特别奇怪地问，“他们为什么都不吃药？”

所有人一脸干嘛要吃药的表情看着他，Reid还拍了下他的肩膀说，“George，我知道一个互助会还挺有用，药物成瘾也挺危险的——”

Hotch顶着Alex的目光默默把Reid拉到身后，让Garcia立刻开始搜索互助会之类的团体。

发现了一个有过性犯罪记录但是被取消了的。

纠缠半天，最后发现抓小孩的就是报案的那位。

自己的小孩生出来不久就夭折了，精神错乱的时候以为自己有个娃，路过医院就进去抱一个走。至于为啥专抱精神病人的——不是精神病人哪能随便让人把小孩抱走啊，另外她也捡人家不要的，只是当地警方没发现。

抱回家养几天养不下去就扔教堂门口。

过几天又觉得不对娃怎么不见了就去报警——这次谢天谢地终于有人理了。

反正案子办得挺顺利，中途还端了个儿童色情团伙。

只是Hotch忧伤地发现主管出起外勤来特别开心，时不时就有风刮得地上的落叶乱飞，虽然一拨拨的警察偷偷来问为什么他穿着斗篷。

至于回程的飞机上是穿着荷叶花边豹纹小背心、一脸真情宠溺的给躺在自己身上的Hotch描唇彩的Rossi比较瞎，还是拿雕过花的手铐把Foyet锁自己边上、在斗篷下面坦荡的把整个人暴露在空气里的Alex比较可怕，相关人士纷纷表示不看就好。

另外Foyet倒终于不负Hotch的期待确实掏了把刀，在自己的手上刻小花玩。Alex保证不会让他的血滴到飞机上。

至于在笔记本上自己和自己聊天的Reid、在后排时不时抱在一起啃一口的JJ和Kate，抱着自己的毛绒玩具的Morgan觉得已经完全不是个事了。

 

* * *

 

 

今天小组放假，Hotch走之前去了趟Alex办公室。

他看着难得老实在敲电脑写报告的Alex，“除非George跑出去捅人了，或者美国总统遇刺了，否则天塌下来也别叫我。”

Alex眼睛都没抬就回答了他，“George只是去给我卖热巧克力去了。这些小事我自己都能搞定，Aaron你大可以放心的去渡假。”

Hotch就开开心心地拉着Rossi渡假去了。

有个土豪男朋友的好处是只要有时间想去哪儿渡假都行，距离什么的完全不用考虑。Hotch差点被Rossi拐去了非洲，如果不是他坚持表示每天都在狩猎连环杀手对狩猎动物一点兴趣也没有。

于是他们特别俗的去了夏威夷。

也挺好。

Rossi弄了条长裙，那种印满大花的典型海滩风格。

Hotch穿着紧身小短裙，妆从眼线到唇彩化得特别整齐，粉色系的。

随便找了个沙滩躺着，搂搂抱抱腻在一起，一上午都没见有人来打扰。

Alex联系他们的时候看见的就是这样的画面，见多识广无所不能的Alexander Rotha被震得整整一分钟没说出话来，办公室里狂风大作，桌上的爆米花飘了一屋子，要不是Foyet及时扯住了他的斗篷他已经裸奔了。

Alex后悔自己一时好奇直接请求了视频通话，唯一的想法是还好两位平时勉强还算体谅大家的眼睛和心脏，上班时间乖乖穿西装。

“Alex，你不是说你都能搞定吗？”Hotch完全理解错了他的表情和那一地狼藉,既然Foyet还在他身边待着，那——“总统遇刺了？”

“没有没有，是这样，夏威夷那边——”Alex张口叼走了正好落在他嘴边的爆米花。

Hotch已经开始在心里叹气了。

“不不，我没有说要你们去警局。我会带着George过去……”

“Alex，你懂侧写？”Rossi困惑地插了一句，虽然Foyet和所有连环杀手一样无师自通地懂得怎样区分人类，但让这两个家伙去回应当地警方的求助大概得把BAU的牌子砸得渣都不剩。

“不懂。”Alex回答得特别理直气壮，“海军他们请我去驱魔要懂啥侧写。”

驱魔……请你去驱魔……你是BAU主管不是神父，就算你每天披个斗篷有时候还挂个十字架你也顶多是个恶魔，你是要把自己驱走还是要把身边那位驱走啊？

Hotch完全不想知道Alex做过什么让军方觉得他能驱魔。反正估计不是好事。

“George说你们也在那边，就想起来先打个招呼呗。”Alex拖着George朝他们微笑。

“……那有要帮忙的再联系。”Hotch已经不想理他了，粗暴地切了电话，“Foyet是有多闲来定位我们都在哪里。”

“军方居然会相信有魔鬼？”Rossi无语地转头望向珍珠港方向。

“在认识Alex之前我也不相信这世界上真有魔鬼。”Hotch忧伤地指出了这个世界就是有魔鬼的事实，“然而杀人的通常情况下还是人。”

——至少George Foyet在变身不知道该不该算魔鬼的东西之后远没有他当年还是人的时候危险，也就是没事捅捅自己，爱捅就捅吧，比出去捅人好多了。

Rossi翻了个身，搂住了趴在沙滩上戳手机的Hotch的腰。

“My girl。”他的唇贴在了Hotch耳边。

Hotch对这个称呼没有一点抵抗力，尤其是Rossi穿着那些布料柔软光滑的衣服从他身后抱着他的时候。身为精神病人最幸福的一件事莫过于有个同样是精神病人的恋人。

比如Rossi完全不介意Hotch坚称自己是个女人，并且乐于以此来撩起他的欲望。

比如Hotch能从Rossi女装中体会到深切的美。

Hotch呻吟一声，侧过头和Rossi接吻。

“回房去。”Rossi的手已经摸到了他大腿内侧。

Hotch点头，他和Rossi都能确定，Alex到了十有八九是要把他们拉去干活的——驱魔这事真管用，就不用BAU了。

所以还是不要浪费时间了，赶紧做正事去。

 

* * *

 

 

“Alex是大家知道的唯一真正和恶魔打过交道的人，传说他以前干掉过一个。”接待Hotch和Rossi的年轻海军一脸崇拜。

然后也不知道造出了多少个。Rossi想起了和生前判若两人的George Foyet，默默腹诽。自从某一次Alex一脸庄重地带着十字架和他交流了一上午神学之后，Rossi觉得自己的信仰受到了严重的冲击——差点都忘了他以前做过神学教授了。

所以有没有恶魔，Alex说了算。

而Alex表示要他们来帮忙。

Hotch记得至少自己不会任何意义上的驱魔，Rossi似乎也不会。所以困扰他们的大概是人不是恶魔。

Alex和Foyet在教堂里，裹着斗篷，脖子上挂着长长的十字架挂件。

Hotch再次看见这样的Foyet脚下一顿，连心跳都差点开始加速，Rossi悄悄抓住了他的手腕，把他拉到身边。

Alex朝他们挥了挥手，然后让那领他们来的海军在去外面等着。

“你是叫我们来围观驱魔仪式的吗？”

“我转了一圈很遗憾暂时没发现恶魔。”Alex把手里的圣经放到一边，“George说最好叫你们来。”

“能先解释一下为什么海军认为是恶魔吗？”Hotch回头看了一眼教堂大门。

“尸体都是在这里发现的，然后现场布置得和仪式之类差不多，发现前两具尸体的时候他们找了NCIS，抓到了凶手，证据相符，也认了罪。”Alex示意了身后画出的形状，“前几天又来了，并且所有可能的嫌疑人都有不在场证明，说是恶魔倒也能说得过去。”

“George怎么看？”Hotch没马上回答。

“只是觉得恶魔杀人不用搞这么麻烦。”Foyet耸肩，舔了舔嘴唇，然后蹭到了Alex身边，“随便动动手脚就是个意外，虽然样本不多，但至少我们对教堂都没什么好执着的。显然他们的可能嫌疑人范围有误。”

Alex点头，“所以这事现在我管不了，要驱魔也得有恶魔——晚上我要带George去吃烧烤和冰激凌，你们要不要一起去。”

“……你自己想吃不要拿我做幌子。”Foyet偷偷舔了下自己手腕上不知道什么时候蹭开的伤口。

Hotch毫不犹豫地翻出手机。

“你要叫大家都过来？”

“不，我要联系NCIS。”Hotch看了他一眼，“接到申请前我们不能插手海军的事——申请驱魔不算。”

Rossi看着Hotch走到一边去打电话，转过头看着Foyet，“把衣服换了。”

Alex上前一步瞪着他，“你对我的衣服有什么意见吗？”

Foyet把他拽了回来，嘀咕着，“你以为我愿意穿这个在夏威夷街上晃吗？”

Hotch在他们要继续争论的时候转了回来，“NCIS同意我们先接手。”

“我还以为Gibbs讨厌FBI，你居然三句话就让他同意了？”Rossi有些吃惊。

“私人关系。”Hotch抿了下嘴唇。

三个人都是一脸震惊地瞪着他，Alex惊叹，“Aaron，你就这么承认了？”

“承认什么？”Hotch的目光在几个人身上转了一圈，最后落在Rossi身上才反应过来，“Dave！不是和你那样的私人关系！”

然而似乎Alex并没有相信的样子，不过Hotch也不在乎他怎么想，Rossi相信就够了。

Foyet还是被Rossi逼着换了衣服。

很快他们就拿到了案子的全部资料。

杀人手法和现场布置倒确实和前两件案子相同，然而第一，前两件案子已经破了，证据链完整招供也没有问题；第二，从被害人研究的角度来看，完全不是同样的案子。

前两起案子的受害人都是体力上并不占优势的技术人员，而这一次被害的是真正意义上的海军军官。如果是同一个凶手，从心理到生理，都未免也升级太快。有意将现场布置成模仿杀人的可能性比较大，换句话说，私人恩怨的可能比较大。

至于恶魔，Hotch表示既然身边的真·恶魔都暂时没发现痕迹，那也就不在他的考虑范围内。

然而临时客串Garcia的Foyet在敲了半天电脑之后，给了他们嫌疑人的名单。

Alex抱着冰激凌在旁边舔得很开心。

最后抓人，或者叫去调查嫌疑人的时候出了点小问题。

大概精神太过紧张，刚一见面，甚至还没等他们表示来意，对方直接朝Hotch开了枪。

Rossi的惊呼声中，Foyet几乎在枪响的同时扑了过去试图把他推开。

然而并没有什么意义。

有Alex在呢，肯定打不到。

然后暴怒的Alex教育了一下大家什么叫做恶魔，反正那尸体弄出去绝对没人相信是人干的。

然后？然后Alex表示他饿了。

于是一群想不通作为一个恶魔他要怎么饿了的人就跟着他们的主管吃大餐去了，就算刚从血肉模糊的现场出来的两个人类其实完全不想吃烤小猪。

虽然Alex还是想说，穿着印花连衣裙的Rossi和小背心短裙的Hotch实在是挺超出他的接受范围，但是看在Foyet躺在他怀里拿小刀把烤肉送到他嘴边的份上——这是他吃过的最好吃的东西。

就，BAU真是个好地方。

 

 end


End file.
